The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to male connectors mounted on the end of a flexible coaxial cable of the type consisting of an inner central conductor of solid or stranded current conductive metallic wire, covered by a cylindrical layer or sleeve of dielectric material, the dielectric material being in turn covered by a cylindrical tubular metallic braid forming the outer conductor of the cable. The outer tubular conductor is in turn usually covered with a cylindrical layer or sleeve of insulation, made of a material having good mechanical and weather resistant properties.
Coaxial cables of this type are used extensively today for connection between an antenna or aerial for propagation or reception of high frequency radio waves, the input of a radio receiver, or the output of a radio transmitter. The connection to the input of the radio receiver, or the output of the radio transmitter which in small radio apparatus such as those operating in the 27 megacycle band, usually referred to as the Citizen Band, are generally in the form of a common female receptacle having a cylindrical socket in which is inserted the prong of the male connector, and a peripheral thread over which is engaged the internally threaded collar member portion of the male connector. The prong is electrically connected to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable, and the collar portion of the connector is electrically connected to the tubular braided portion of the cable. The connection between the prong and the inner conductor of the cable is often done by crimping or soldering. The connection between the outer tubular braided conductor and the connector threaded collar is made by soldering the braided conductor to the connector body in turn in mechanical and electrical engagement with the threaded collar.
The soldered or crimped connections provide electrical connection and mechanical securing of the end of the coaxial cable to the connector, and the connector in turn is attached by means of the threaded ring or collar to the externally threaded surface of an appropriate female receptacle mounted on the radio transceiver chassis or to a female straight, T-, or Y-connector or other equipment, the female receptacle or connector having a current conductive socket frictionally accepting the prong. Soldering the conductors of a coaxial cable to a coaxial connector presents the inconveniences of requiring the availability of a soldering iron and a certain amount of skill on the part of the person mounting the connector upon the end of the cable. In addition, heat is required for soldering the inner conductor in the hollow prong and the outer tubular braided conductor to the connector body. Heat damage may affect the insulating quality of the dielectric portions of the cable and of the connector, and solder connections are incapable of effecting strong mechanical connections or providing waterproof connections.
Solderless coaxial cable prong connectors have been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,712 and 3,697,930 in the name of the present applicant and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, to remedy some of the inconveniences of soldered or crimped connectors. Solderless coaxial cable prong connectors present the advantage of eliminating the use of a soldering iron and of permitting to mount a connector on the end of a coaxial cable, using simple tools such as a pocket knife. Although perfectly capable of providing adequate electrical connections and strong mechanical connections, solderless connectors do not lend themselves easily to mass production assemblies of coaxial cables permanently provided with an appropriate connector at one end or at both ends.